The present invention relates generally to stakes and, more particularly to a notched stake with a hook.
Construction projects begin at the ground level. A foundation rises from below the ground level and brings utilities upwardly. Other utilities follow the ground level for a construction project or for an addition to an existing facility or landscape. Utilities come in many kinds: electrical, water, natural gas, propane, internet service, computer networking, and others. Utility service generally travels through linear vessels called pipe and conduit. Pipe often contains a liquid or gaseous substance delivered from a utility's storage location to a destination for consumption. Conduit often contains a cable where the conduit serves as armor or structure for the cable.
Upon new construction or upon a landscape, workers may deploy conduit along a desired path established by the construction plans and specifications. The desired path meets the architect's intent, the engineer's intent, and meets the applicable code provisions of the appropriate enforcing authority. Workers often place the conduit upon the ground to visualize its location and compare it to the plans and specifications. Workers may then adjust the conduit position such as for rocks or roadways.
Conduit placed upon the ground remains exposed to the various hazards at that location. Conduit may move from wind, animals, vandals, errant footfalls of workers, equipment, and vehicles. Keeping a conduit in place upon the ground has challenged many a foreman and project superintendent.